


God Save the King

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Angst, Bondage, Consensual Smut, Demon Blood, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, evil!Sam, smutty violence?, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: No matter how long he’s gone dark, the Boy King can never forget the girl that was his light.





	God Save the King

**Author's Note:**

> For spn Kink Bingo, square filled: Boy King Sam  
> Also for Letsby's Freestyle challenge, prompt is in bold (she's also the best beta ever) 
> 
> Thanks also to idreamofplaid for giving her Sam girl expertise

“Dead. Dead. Dead,” Sam sighed, his chin in his hand as he judged the demons lined up in front of him. These daily executions bored him.

“Kill ‘em all but save the pretty one.” He nodded over at his second once he was done. The petite demon clasped her hands behind her back as she moved to stand beside his tall ivory throne. Meg nodded, giving the signal to the guards who pulled the struggling prisoners out of the room and down to the dark depths of hell’s gallows. Sam rolled his eyes at their incessant pleas for him to spare their lives.

“Thank you Your Highness for taking the time to oversee the court today.” Meg looked down at a leather bound notebook and then nodded. “You’ll be glad to hear we’ve reassigned Crowley and Ruby to the hound pen like you asked. They’ll be picking up hellhound shit for decades.”

Sam smirked, imagining the misery that the two traitors would be enduring all day every day until he came up with another amusing form of torture. Killing them would’ve been too easy. “Perfect. Keep them miserable.”

“Sire, would you like me to send in a new girl? Or boy? I understand we procured some fresh Cubans earlier tonight.” Meg suggested as Sam stretched like a panther waking for breakfast.

“Nah,” Sam shook his head, the floppy pieces of shiny brown hair brushing across his cheeks, momentarily looking like the bronze Californian he’d been all those years ago. “I’ve got something tied up in my room.”

“Very well,” Meg nodded. As she turned Sam unfolded himself from his throne, no longer a boy but a tall, handsome, virile king dressed in a crisp black tuxedo and glossy white wingtip dress shoes. He stretched his arms over his head and grimaced at the fresh human corpse at his feet.

“Clean that up.” Sam flew out the door and down the hall to his suites before Meg could reply.

The double doors burst open from Sam’s invisible force, the dark ebony wood smacking against the red walls. Sam tugged at his tie, ripping it from his throat as he walked into his bedroom, the doors slamming shut behind him. The demon whore was just where he’d left her, wrists and ankles chained to the bed, sluggishly bleeding from the slits on her forearms and inner thighs. She smiled up at him, weakly tugging on her chains as she reached for him.

“My King, I’ve been waiting for you,” she purred. Sam had fucked her just an hour before but he was rock hard again. And he deserved something sweet for his daily sacrifice as ruler of this mess of immortality.

“I’d say so.” Sam looked up and down her lithe naked body. Her nipples were erect in the cool room, cum sticky on her thighs. He tilted his head, making a note to tell Meg that next time he’d like a slut with a little more meat on her bones. But demon’s blood was demon’s blood. And a good fuck was a good fuck. Sam wasn’t too picky. At least not tonight.

Sam stripped off his clothes and then crawled onto the bed, unchaining the demon’s ankles so he could pull her in his lap. He bit her lower lip clean through as his hard length sunk deep inside her. Sam’s eyes rolled behind half closed eyelids at the taste of her blood and he sat back on his haunches so the female could do the work, the long chain rattling from her wrists as she bounced up and down on his cock. Sam demanded a harder slam of her hips with taunting ridicule and a tight grip on her ass. That little taste of demon blood was fuel to the fire that already ran through his veins- half demon, half human, the blood bridging him between light and dark. He was the king of hell, not by his choosing, but his embraced legacy. Years ago he’d decided to make it his own, no matter the morality he’d sacrificed in exchange.

Sam closed his eyes tight, groaning when a face from his past flashed in his mind. “No,” he growled.

“I’m sorry, Sire,” the demon whimpered, bouncing her hips harder in an effort to please her king. He unchained her wrists and flipped her onto her front, fucking into her deep. The cherry wood headboard splintered and cracked under his force, another task for his minions to fix later. Sam focused on his desires, on his constant adrenaline rush, on his chase of both orgasm and high- anything to deny the images of the beautiful face that floated in his mind whenever he was vulnerable.

“Fuck!” Sam yelled hoarsely. The demon below him was apparently enjoying herself, her wet pussy clenching around him as his thrusts punched grunts from her lungs. She choked out his name in ecstasy and pushed back, the wet heat pulling him in deeper. Sam groaned deep in his chest, his fingers breaking blood vessels under her skin as he squeezed her hips, thrusting harder until he was coming, barely hearing her whimpers of thanks and praise over the thunder in his ears.

As the haze faded Sam rolled onto his back, allowing the demon to curl up against him.

“That was amazing. Thank you Your Highness”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam scowled, “not in here.”

“Oh,” she nodded, gently setting a hand on his rippled chest. Her fingers gently circled through his soft chest hair. “Whatever you want. It's an honor to be here with you, it really is.”

“And why’s that?” Sam looked down at her curiously, his lips swollen from his own teething. His forehead and neck glistened with sweat and she longed to taste him. His beautiful golden green eyes were still a smoky onyx and a chill ran down the whore’s back at the sight. He was magnificent.

“I’m honored to be here because you are our king.” She paused to swallow down her overwhelming pride and fear. “But I also admire you. For...you followed a destiny you could’ve fought. And you’ve shown power that none of us could ever obtain.”

Sam’s mouth tilted up at one corner in amusement. “Yeah, guess so.” The face from his past reappeared in his mind again and Sam sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead, pushing his damp hair back. “I loved once, when I was just human.”

The whore took in a sharp breath at his honesty, nodding when she realized her king needed her for more than just a good fuck that night. She loved him, with all the emotion and power she had as a demon only a few centuries old.

“She was human- the girl. **She was really a good little thing.** Smart, clever...beautiful.”

The King’s bedroom was silent as the demon whore listened.

“And then one night, she and I, and my brother...” Sam closed his eyes, letting the memory surround him. He could still hear her scream, the weight of her lifeless body in his arms. “We got into a bad situation...it was before Azazel, before I knew who I was. And I couldn’t save her. I tried...there was too much…” Sam shook his head, remembering so clearly the feeling her blood on his hands as the warmth left her body. “And then once I was King- it was too late to bring her back.”

“Was it a demon?” the whore asked quietly. Sam’s fingers ran down her back and she purred at his touch, so gentle and unlike him.

“No. Far worse.” Sam shook his head, his fists clenching and knuckles rubbing against her flesh. “Human.”

The whore’s eyes flickered black and she nodded. “I’m so sorry you grieve, Your Highness.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. The whore’s sympathy meant nothing to him but being next to her warm soft body was a comfort. He stared at the cathedral ceiling, remembering all the good times- laughing with Y/N, drinking beers, telling stories until three in the morning. Sitting around the fourth of July campfire and making out sweet and slow, like they had all the time in the world. Like they’d never face anything crueler than the passage of time.

Sam looked down and found the whore was drifting off. He rolled her to her back and slid off the end of the bed to pull his pants back on. He surveyed the demon’s sticky body and the broken headboard as he zipped up his pants, and then walked barefoot back over to her side. He grabbed one of the chains and bound her wrist, smirking when she gazed up at him sleepily.

“You’re gonna stay awhile.” Sam’s fingers left the cuff to trail down her chest.

She nodded vigorously. “Yes, absolutely. Nowhere I’d rather be.”

Sam took a deep breath, pulling his shirt on but not buttoning it. He wanted a drink but he didn’t want to drain this one yet. She was sweet on him and he craved the admiration and worship.

Sam tugged open the bedroom doors, ignoring the silent servants standing in fear against the walls as he passed them restlessly in search of a drink. He shook his head, trying to forget. What he needed- who he needed was gone. The only way he could cope now was daily depravity, rough sex, and his thick warm drug of choice. He’d continue to try to ignore the past, to forget her face, to dismiss how devastated she would’ve been if she’d lived to see who he’d become.

But she was dead and gone, just a memory burned on a pyre years ago. He was stronger than he ever would’ve been as a hunter and far more powerful than anything that had come before him. Sam was King of Hell. He had better things to do than mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
